Questions
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Por quê' - Naquele dia Castiel estava sempre perguntando o 'por que' de tudo e isso deixava Dean puto da vida! Por quê? Oras, porque na maioria das vezes ele não sabia o que responder! - tentativa de humor, mas vocês sabem que nunca dá certo.


**Questions**

_Dean... – a voz do anjo inundou seus sonhos e o caçador resmungou algo como: 'me deixe em paz.' ou algo sobre 'mais cinco minutos.', mas a voz continuava a chamá-lo incessantemente. – Dean... Hey, Dean... – não demorou muito para cutucões acompanharem o som melodioso da voz do anjo.

_Que é? – resmungou, sentando na cama depois da tentativa falha de cobrir a cabeça com o edredom.

_Com o que você estava sonhando? – o anjo perguntou sentando-se na beirada do colchão, olhando com adoração para ele.

Dean esfregou os olhos e pensava que não merecia ser acordado daquele jeito apenas para o anjo perguntar aquilo.

_Com coisas, Cas. – respondeu, pensando que o anjo tinha que ter um bom motivo para acordá-lo. – O que você quer?

_Que coisas? Você quer dizer com sexo? – o anjo não lhe respondeu, mas tratou de fazer mais perguntas.

_Não, Cas, não esse tipo de coisa. Outro tipo.

_Qual?

_Cas, por que mesmo você me acordou? – tentou se esquivar.

_Eu queria saber o que estava sonhando.

Dean rolou os olhos e disse 'boa noite' antes de voltar a se jogar no colchão e dormir de novo, implorando para o anjo não acordá-lo. Ainda eram seis horas da manhã quando acordou, espreguiçou-se e esticou os músculos. Estava pronto para levantar e ir ao banheiro quando uma voz cortou o silêncio.

_Por que faz isso quando acorda?

Teria gritado se não tivesse posto as duas mãos sobre a boca. Olhou para o lado e Castiel estava encostado na parede, parecia estudá-lo como se fosse uma experiência recém criada.

_O que diabos está fazendo aqui? – perguntou.

_Isso é bom? – o anjo o ignorou enquanto tirava o sobretudo e o paletó, imitando os movimentos anteriores do loiro. – Woww, isso é mesmo muito bom. – disse, esticando os braços e sorrindo quando ouviu o cotovelo estalar. – É engraçado.

Dean ficou parado, encarando o anjo que parecia uma criança em uma descoberta, como se tudo fosse novo demais, excitante demais, tudo demais. Balançou a cabeça de leve, Castiel parecia uma criança de cinco anos com todas aquelas perguntas.

_Hey, Dean...?

_Hmm? – e se limitou a levantar as sobrancelhas.

_Por que... Por que está levantado aí? – e indicou as calças do caçador.

O loiro olhou para baixo e sentiu as bochechas ferverem de vergonha, colocou a mão na frente da ereção e sorriu meio sem graça, levantando desajeitado e disfarçando até chegar ao banheiro, dizendo que 'não era nada'.

_Droga! – xingou baixinho enquanto abaixava as calças junto com a boxer, libertando o pênis. – Droga, Cas!

Fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios. Começou a movimentar as mãos no sexo pulsante e gemeu estrangulado, sentindo que o 'paraíso' estava perto. Aumentou o ritmo, gemendo mais rouco a cada movimento. Apoiou-se na parede com uma das mãos enquanto a outra ia mais e mais rápido.

_Dean...?

_Sim, Cas... – gemeu baixinho, gozando enquanto tentava desesperadamente respirar.

_Dean... Tudo bem aí? – o anjo olhava para a mão de Dean que ainda segurava o sexo melado. – Você precisa de alguma ajuda?

_Cas? – estrangulou a surpresa. – Por Deus, Cas! Não! – disse só então notando que não tinha imaginado o anjo dizendo seu nome, ele tinha mesmo o chamado.

Escondeu-se de novo e pediu para o moreno sair do banheiro porque ele não podia ficar ali enquanto Dean também estava, teve vontade de gritar que ele não devia fazer aquilo, quando ele perguntou 'por que não?', mas se limitou a dizer apenas que não era normal. Castiel deu de ombros obedecendo, não sem antes se virar, fixar os incríveis olhos azuis em sua face e então dizer inocente 'Eu posso ajudar se você quiser, não vai ser estranho, somos amigos não somos?'.

O caçador respirou fundo antes de responder 'Algo assim.' para ele, mas negando a ajuda. Fechou os olhos quando o anjo saiu e ligou o chuveiro. Como é que o anjo podia simplesmente oferecer ajuda em algo como aquilo? Só de pensar nisso viu as coisas se animarem lá embaixo e se repreendeu, ignorando o arrepio e concentrando-se apenas em tomar seu banho... Gelado, porque só podia ser gelado depois daquilo.

Saiu do banheiro e o anjo ainda estava lá. Engoliu em seco, mas ele não pareceu notar sua falta de jeito com tudo aquilo. Amaldiçoou-se por não ter se vestido no banheiro, mas esquecera até mesmo de pegar a roupa quando o anjo o flagrou com a 'barraca armada'.

_Você pode... – e fez um gesto com a mão para o anjo virar de costas.

_O que? – perguntou tombando a cabeça, a expressão confusa.

_Se virar... – e repetiu o gesto. – Pra parede.

_Por quê?

_Eu preciso me trocar, você não pode ficar olhando Cas! – disse agitando os braços, esquecendo que estava apenas de toalha.

Se arrependeu no instante seguinte. A toalha soltou-se do quadril e sentiu ela escorregar pelas pernas, encontrando o chão em velocidade espantosa. Não precisava de espelho para saber que o pescoço e a face tinham se avermelhado, sentia a quentura se espalhar pelo corpo inteiro, mas se concentrando nas bochechas e o olhar de Castiel não ajudava em nada.

_Você derrubou... – disse o anjo e Dean pensou que não podia ser apenas inocência aquilo tudo, ninguém, simplesmente _ninguém_, é tão inocente a ponto de pegar a toalha e enrolar de volta no quadril do outro.

_O-Obri-gado... Eu acho. – e pegou uma roupa qualquer voltando para o banheiro, ouvindo o anjo perguntar o que ele ia fazer de volta lá dentro. Dean não respondeu.

Quando voltou para o quarto, já devidamente vestido, colocou a botina e perguntou se o anjo queria comer alguma coisa com ele, na lanchonete que tinha visto quase na entrada da cidade.

_Você vai comer torta ou... ?

_O que _você_ quer comer? – perguntou, dirigindo devagar, sem desviar os olhos da estrada.

_O que você quiser. – e deu de ombros.

Dean sorriu um pouco balançando a cabeça. Castiel estava sendo mais comunicativo ultimamente do que Sam. Suspirou fundo pensando no irmão, estava preocupado com ele, de verdade. Sabia que ele se cuidava, mas não podia afastar o pensamento de que algo ruim aconteceria. Sentiu-se tão negativo e resmungou alguma coisa contra si mesmo antes de parar em frente ao estabelecimento.

_Você queria mesmo vir aqui?

_Sim. – respondeu, vendo os olhos do anjo o analisando.

_Tem certeza?

_Deus, Cas! Mas é claro. – e saiu do carro, vendo logo o anjo repetir seu movimento, tentando ao máximo se comportar como um humano, assim como havia pedido para ele fazer.

Sentaram perto da janela, no canto do estabelecimento e Dean sentou, tentando ao máximo não olhar para o anjo que continuava com os olhos grudados em sua face, e por Deus, ele tinha sentado bem a sua frente, como se fosse mesmo sua intenção ficar lhe encarando. Será que era?

_Dean...?

_Hmm? – levantou os olhos para ele, esquecendo os pensamentos por um segundo antes de mergulhar naquele azul.

_A moça... – e apontou a garçonete que mascava e chiclete e sorria para os dois.

_Ah, sim. – olhou para o anjo e sentiu a bochecha esquentar ao se lembrar das cenas que aconteceram de manhã. – O... O que você vai querer Cas? Eu te acompanho. – disse.

Castiel olhou para a moça e pediu qualquer coisa que Dean não prestou atenção, mais perdido em pensamentos que estava, não notou quando o anjo voltou a olhá-lo, correspondendo ao sentimento que Dean nem sabia que lhe pulava dos olhos.

Sabia que gostava do anjo, Deus, como sabia! E nem ao menos tinha como lutar contra aquilo, não que quisesse lutar, mas seria tudo tão mais fácil se não... Se não tivesse apaixonado, loucamente apaixonado, diga-se de passagem. Sentiu-se frustrado.

Nunca tinha lhe acontecido algo assim antes, nunca se interessara por homens. Não que Castiel fosse um homem, sabia que ele não tinha sexo, pelo menos era o que o anjo tinha dito, mas é claro que associava o corpo de Jimmy Novak a Castiel, e um arrepio lhe cortava a espinha cada vez que pensava que o corpo que o anjo usava deveras lhe agradava.

Mordeu os lábios, descendo os olhos, inconscientemente, para o peitoral dele, indo então para os braços e logo para as mãos que descansavam em cima da mesa. Suspirou vendo a garçonete voltar com os pedidos, desejando que eles tivessem uma boa refeição, saindo em seguida.

_Pensei que ela lhe daria algum numero de telefone. – Castiel comentou, abocanhou um pedaço do hambúrguer e Dean sorriu para ele.

_Bem... Eu não estou atraindo mais ninguém ultimamente. – e deu de ombros, realmente não se importava.

_Hmm... Eu daria meu numero pra você se não te conhecesse, mas você já me conhece e já tem meu numero. – ele continuou comendo, sem reparar que o caçador tinha parado e o encarava, quase sem acreditar.

_Cas, você não devia dizer esse tipo de coisa.

_Por quê? – os olhos azuis buscaram os seus e Dean se sentiu ridículo por pensar na possibilidade de, por algum acaso, ser correspondido.

_Isso não é algo que se diga, você sabe o que elas querem quando me dão o numero? – viu o anjo dar de ombros.

_O que elas querem? Eu não tinha pensado nisso, Dean. – deu de ombros outra vez. – Mas eu daria meu numero pra você pra gente conversar, eu gosto de falar com você, de estar com você. – Dean se sentiu queimar. – Eu gosto de você, Dean.

_Eu... Eu-u gos-to de você também. – disse baixinho, tomando um pouco do suco natural de laranja que Castiel tinha pedido.

Castiel sorriu satisfeito com a resposta dele.

_Eu sei. – disse e Dean riu, achando que o anjo era convencido demais, mas com razão é claro. – Quando Balthazar falou, eu não acreditei, mas então ele foi me dando provas e agora eu sei que é verdade.

_O quê-ê? – engasgou com o pedaço de pão e perdeu o ar, batendo no peito com forço parta desafogar.

Castiel levantou rápido e se postou atrás dele, envolvendo o corpo do caçador com os braços, apertando-o. Viu quando ele cuspiu fora o pedaço de pão e sorriu sem graça para ele, agradecendo mudamente enquanto algumas pessoas batiam palmas para Castiel.

_O que aquele bastardo disse? – perguntou já retomando o fôlego e passando o susto que tinha lhe acelerado o coração.

_Não importa, Dean. – o anjo pareceu meio perdido depois de tudo. – Eu estou começando a pensar que fiz confusão... Sabe... Talvez você não goste de mim, como eu gosto de você.

_Co-como assim? – e engoliu em seco, ansiando a resposta.

_Eu gosto de você, Dean.

_Eu também. De verdade.

Castiel sorriu.

_Eu gosto de você como as mulheres gostam... Quero dizer, não só para fazer sexo, porque nunca fizemos isso, mas para ficar... Assim, sabe? Só conversando... Mas não é só como amigo, se você consegue me entender.

Dean mordeu os lábios.

_Está dizendo que...

_Me desculpe. – e levantou, pronto para sair dali.

_Não, não se desculpe. – e segurou o braço dele, levantando também para poder o olhar nos olhos. – Eu gosto de você.

Castiel procurou qualquer resquício de troça na voz, ou algo que denunciasse a mentira no olhar verde, mas não encontrou. Suspirou fundo, tocou na palma da mão dele com os dedos e sentiu o loiro os entrelaçar com seus dedos. Com a outra mão o caçador jogou algumas notas na mesa e saiu arrastando o anjo.

Se alguém lhe dissesse um dia antes que estaria aos beijos e amassos com Castiel, Dean não teria acreditado, seria bom demais para ser verdade, mas agora, ali, enquanto tentava desesperadamente abrir a porta do motel com Castiel pendurado em seu pescoço, não podia pensar em nada melhor.

Entraram e Dean fechou a porta atrás deles, sabia que Sam não estaria ali, ele nunca estava ultimamente. Foi com o anjo até a cama, o puxando para cima de si, até que o moreno espalmou a mão em seu peito, olhando fundo em seus olhos e Dean só sabia que ele tinha mais perguntas.

_Dean? – encontrou os olhos dele e viu o anjo corar, aquilo era demais, já se sentia quase explodir. – Eu posso ser o que vai... Entrar? – perguntou, sentindo a mão de Dean apertar seu traseiro.

_Hmm. – ele pareceu ficar nervoso e o anjo se arrependeu de ter perguntado.

_Eu não quero forçar, Dean, claro que não tem problema você entrar e...

_Tudo bem. – disse, beijando-lhe o pescoço e tentando tirar a camisa dele.

_Hmm?

_Pode... Sabe?! – e avermelhou. – Mas só se me deixar _entrar_ depois.

_Então vamos fazer de novo? Quero dizer depois que fizermos agora?

_Sim.

_Mas ainda hoje ou outro dia?

Dean olhou fundo nos olhos dele e beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz.

_Não se preocupe com isso. – sorriu, beijando seus lábios. – Isso vai acontecer muitas vezes ainda, não precisa ter pressa...

Castiel sorriu, tomando conta da situação, não tinha mais nenhuma pergunta, sabia que Dean lhe ensinaria e lhe saciaria todas as suas dúvidas, sem que precisasse dizê-las.

* * *

**N/a:** Não me xinguem por ter parado aí, ta? – doisbeijo.


End file.
